Not a laughing matter
by JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: A girl has come into Yankumi's class. A GIRL! She doesn't seem to be a delinquent so why's she in 3D? No main character x OC.
1. Intro

This is going to take place 3 months in so they trust Yankumi quite a bit.

This is going to include the main people from seasons 1+2+3 so:

Shin, Uchi, Kuma, Noda, Minoru

Ryuu, Hayato, Take, Tsuchi, Hyuuga

Ren, Yamato, Honjo, Kamio, Ichi, Kura

Prolouge

"EHH? NANI? There's going to be a girl in this class?"

"It's an all boys school"

"Yankumi what's her name." Cries rang from all over the classroom.

"MINNA URUSAI! Her name is Tsuno Niko. She has recruted as the first girl to come here before it becomes co-ed next year. Treat her well. I've also heard she's a delinquent so she was put in this class so please don't fight her." Yankumi pleaded

"Like we're going to hit a girl. baka." Shin rolled his eyes at his teachers antics. She smiled and ruffled his hair

"You've grown so much Shin!"Tears swan in the teachers overjoyed eyes.

The door opened with a bang and posters went flying. A big shadow fell over the doorway as in walked...


	2. New girl

New chapter please enjoy! F&F and review. PLZ!

Chapter 1: The new student

In walked a man followed by a small girl who looked about 13.

"This is it Rokuro. You may go now." The 6ft 8 man nodded to the 5ft 3 girl and left.

The girl bowed deeply to all the boys who had frozen in their seats.

"Nice to make your aquantence I am Tsuno Niko but you can call me Nio. I am 18 years old and I am originally from Hokkaido" Yankumi nodded at the girl and said

"I am Yamaguchi Kumiko and I'm am you're homeroom teacher. My nickname is Yankumi. Um...why don't you sit next to Ryuu over there." She pointed at Ryuu who looked up and choked.

"Nio?!" Everyone looked at him.

"I lived in Hokkaido until I was about 10. Nio was my best friend. Do you remember me?" Ryuu looked at her and she hung her head ashamed

"I'm trying but I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Hah rejected Ryuu!" Hayato called across at him and received a glare in return.

"Everyone settle down" Yankumi called across the class as everyone returned to usual and as usual nothing happened. Then the extremely late Take burst in oblivious

"Oh my gosh has anyone heard about the new student apparently she's worse than all of us. She beat up 6 gangs, 7 teachers and a couple of...of...why are you all looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

"Takeda not only are you late but the new student is here. Show some tact" Yankumi tutted

"Oh sorry. Hi I'm Take!" Take smiled at the girl but she just looked confused

"Did I really do all that?" She asked confusing all of them

"Apparently. Why do you have amnesia or something?" Take laughed and she flashed a fake grin.

"No not at all."

Class was as uneventful as usual. When it was time to go home. Take, Tsuchii, Ryuu, Hayato and Hyuuga approached Niko.

"Do you want to come to the arcade with us?" Hayato asked her

"If you don't mind" She grinned "I have to tell my ride I'm going out with you guys." She dashed over to a very fancy car and outstepped the same scary guy as before. The exchanged a few words and the man got back in the car and drove away.

"Right show me the way." She commanded with a grin

"Have you never been before?" Take widened his eyes

"I moved to Tokyo 2 months ago" She told them

They got to the arcade and started playing. Nio was really good and managed to beat 3 of them. She went to the toilet and when she got back accidently bumped into a man.

"Hey watch where your going sweetheart" The man shouted at her

"Sorry" She told the man and tried to walk away. The man pushed her onto the ground and she banged her head and passed out. The others saw this and were on the man in a flash.

"Hey leave our friend alone" Niko woke up and looked around. She laughed maniacally and ran away.

The others looked at eachother extremely confused.

The next day.

"Hey Nio are you ok?"

"You ran away last night."

"I did?...I mean yeah well I saw the clock and I'd told my cousin I'd be back then."

"But why did you...that guy's your cousin?!" Take jumped

Yankumi came in and tried to bring the room to order and teach but nothing happened. Again.


	3. The english lesson and lunch

Hey guys sorry this hasn't been updated in a while but I've had writer's block and this isn't my main story but I thought I'd do at least one update before christmas.

Happy christmas everyone.

I own nothing except ocs and half the plot.

Includes boyxboy, girlxgirl and girlxboy pairings.

Mostly going to include 1st and 2nd as I know those much better and have watched them loads of times but only watched the 3rd once.

Also Shin is the class head since he was the first and also it makes more sense later in the story.

Okay enough warnings sorry on with the story

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The English lesson and lunch<span>

"Okay Second day of school YAY!" Nio raised her arms in the air and cheered

"Was she this exited yesterday?" Hayato whispered to Ryu

"No, I don't think so." He replied

"Wait do you...like...school?" Uchiyama asked her.

"YEAH!" She shouted grinning broadly

"NAN?!" All of the others exclaimed shocked at a) her enthusiasm and b) the fact that a delinquent actually liked school

Shin and Ryu sat in the corner both staring at their friends quite amazed by their stupidity.

"What do we have first Ryu-kun?" She asked Ryu

"Ryu-kun!" Nearly everyone else laughed.

"Oh help me Ryu-kun" Hayato came up to his best friend and grabbed him by the shoulders

"Shut up Hayato." Ryu shrugged Hayato off. "We have English Tsuno."

"Oh doumo." She bowed "Can you tell sensei I've gone to the toilet?" She asked

"Sure." He rolled his eyes

"By the way." She paused in the doorway

"Yes?" He looked up

"Call me Nio-chan. All you guys too." She smiled and left.

"Are we sure she's a delinquent?" Noda asked out loud

"Take's not really a delinquent he's just stupid. Maybe she's like that" Hayato said pointing at his friend.

"Oi" Take laughed and started to chase his friend

"Like you're any better" Take called back

"Yosha! Shizuka-chan's lesson. I will do really well and then she'll definitely like me" Noda told his friends triumphantly

"Iku zo Noda" Minami cheered on his friend.

Fujiyama-sensei then walked in and everyone fell quiet.

/Italics means talking in English/

"_Good morning class."_

_"Good morning Shizuka-chan"_

Nio then walked in.

"Sorry I'm late I was in the toilet.

"Oh you are the new girl, ne" Fujiyama-sensei asked

"Yes." Nio bowed "Yuroshiku onegaishi masu"

"Do you know much English Nio-chan?" Fujiyama-sensei asked her

"I think so."She cocked her head to one side and frowned in thought. Everyone else looked at her oddly.

"Okay let's try." Fujiyama-sensei then swapped to english "_Good morning"_

_"Good morning sensei. How are you?" _Nio returned

_"I am well thank you and you?"_ Fujiyama-sensei answered

_"I am great I really like this school so far."_ Nio told her

"Wow you're very good." In the back Noda glared at Nio jealously.

"Thank you" She bowed

"I think you should go to a cram school and have tutoring. In this class you won't be learning much."

Nio's face fell

"What does that mean?" Hayato and Tsuchii stood up at the same time.

"Hayato, Tsuchii sit." Shin, Ryu and Noda said at the same time.

Hayato fell back in his chair fuming.

"I'm just saying she's much more advanced than you so she need other help." Fujiyama-sensei looked at Hayato

"I'm sorry I can't do that." Nio looked down

"Why?" Fujiyama sensei asked

"I need to help out at home." She told the teacher

"Oh I see. Well sit down and we'll continue." Nio sat down and in no time at all it was lunch.

* * *

><p>Nio looked around in a corner there were three tables. Shin's table, Hayato and Ryu's table and Ren and Yamato's table. She decided to sit on Hayato and Ryu's.<p>

"So do you have any siblings Nio-chan?"Take asked her

"I used to but she, along with my parents, is dead." Silence followed these words

"So...who do you live with?" Hayato looked at her

"My Aunt, Uncle and Cousins" She smiled "I don't remember my other family at all so it's not that bad."

"Just wondering. Are you transferring class?"

"No why?"

"Well you're polite and clever and well most of us aren't clever and none of us are exactly polite."

"To tell you guys the truth. I'm jealous of you."

"What?!"

"You guys are really nice to me and you seem to be so close. You seem to have loads of friends and have so much fun together."

"Do you not have loads of friends?"

"You guys are my only friends."

"You're really clever though isn't it great to be that clever?"

"No actually. Everyone expects the world of you and you have to go to tutoring and cram school as well. You have no fun at all. It's horrible."

"Nio-chan" A voice behind her said. She turned around to see Noda.

"Yes Noda-kun?" She smiled

"Can you help me in English? I really want to get a good mark and impress Shizuka-chan." Noda bowed "Please"

"Who...?" She wondered

"Fujiyama-sensei." Take whispered in her ear

"Oh, okay sure!" She said and Noda jumped in the air really exited and went back to his table "And you say you guys aren't polite." She laughed

"We're not." Tsuchii looked at her

"That was polite." She pointed out obviously

"Oh, yeah I guess" All looked around sheepishly.

"Hey Nio-chan can we come to your house?" Take asked her exited

"No. Oh hey look at the time got to go." She picked up her stuff and ran out.

"She's really weird." Hayato said

"And we're not?" Take laughed

"That's true." Hayato laughed back

"She's definitely our friend." Tsuchii added

"Yeah guess so." Ryu looked away.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now please Review, F&amp;F.<p> 


End file.
